


Disillusioned

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snape100 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: snape100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snape100's “Books (Fiction)” challenge in 2006.





	Disillusioned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snape100's “Books (Fiction)” challenge in 2006.

Severus Snape no longer read fiction, especially not the Muggle variety. When he was younger it had been different, he had devoured every book he could find, until he had encountered _Dracula._ He had become enthralled by the figure of the vampire – strong, powerful and feared – everything he wished himself to be. But then he’d done some research and discovered what vampires were _really_ like. He’d stopped reading fiction that afternoon.

Fiction wouldn’t defend him from the real world, only make him yearn for something different. And Snape had learned from an early age that hope only led to disappointment.


End file.
